Mad for the Hatter
by morgcass74
Summary: A girl sees everthing. The pain that Jefferson goes through. What will she do? Will she go to him and find happiness or will she forever watch at a distance? Jefferson X OC. (would love for people to review. it will help me know if i should continue or not.) (THANKS :D)
1. Chapter 1

Jefferson. A man that lives in his house and doesn't venture out much. But when he does my eyes don't leave him. Oh how I wish I could go up to him and talk to him. Though I am too shy to talk to him. I see, that, whenever he comes down, it is to see his daughter, Grace. Just like today. He loves her and the pain that he goes through makes my heart ache for him.

Sitting in a booth drinking coffee, my gaze wonders over to him. He seems different today, sadder than he normally is. As if he can feel my gaze his head turns in my direction. For a few seconds our gazes lock. My breath catches in my throat. I quickly shift my gazes back to my coffee. Peeking up from under my eyelashes I see that he is still looking at me. It looks as if he is getting up and I quickly down my coffee and place the money on the table before grabbing my stuff and rushing out. Not noticing that I left my art journal sitting on the table.

Why did I do that? I mean I could have talked to him but I just ran. Oh I am an idiot. Sighing I continue walking home. I run into someone. Looking down I notice that it is Grace.

"Sorry sweetie, wasn't looking were I was going." I apologize looking down at her smiling.

She smiles back at me, "No it's okay."

"Hey aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Umm… Yeah, but I kind of got up late and missed the bus." As she says this her stomach growls.

I laugh, "And I am guessing you didn't eat?"

"No, forgot to."

"Well that's no good. Come on I'll get you something to eat." I gesture to her to follow.

"But I am already late."

Winking at her, "I'll cover for you, don't worry."

With that I walk back to Granny's with Grace and sit in a booth and she orders breakfast. After she eats a little bit, she looks panicked.

"Sweetie, what's the matter?" I ask concerned.

"I don't have any money to pay." Grace says in horror.

"Don't worry. My treat. You just eat up and then we will get you to school." I tell her with a smile. I ask her about school and everything else while she is finishing. As we leave I feel eyes on us but as I look around no one is looking at us. So I brush it off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. please review. At the moment i am a little stuck but i will finish this story and any others. Enjoy**

* * *

Jefferson's POV.

Sitting in my usual booth, I feel as if someone's eyes are on me. Turning my head to the source. My eyes clash with a breath taking blue. Suddenly they were wrenched away, hidden by dark hair. She looks up again and sees me, I get up from the booth, but before I can get to the girl she rushes out. I notice that she has left something on the table. I walk over and pick up the book. I flick through the book and am surprised to see pictures of home. The details are amazing; everything is exactly like home, down to the last stroke. Who is she and how can she draw pictures of home when no one but I can remember it.

No one is supposed to remember their old lives because of the curse. So how is she able to remember? I have never seen her around before. Looking up as the door chimes I see her walk in with Grace. What is she doing with her?

They sit down in a booth and Grace orders something. What is she up to? She is facing away from me so that Grace is facing towards me. My heart constricts in my chest. Oh how I miss my Grace. My little girl. Grace looks panicked. I get the urge to go and comfort her, but I know that I cannot. All because of the damn curse. After Grace is finished eating, they both get up and leave; as they pass Grace is smiling and laughing. They leave, the little bell above the door signifying their departure.

Sighing I get up from the booth, all the while straightening out my vest and shouldering my jacket. I grab the journal and flick through it on my way out heading back to my house on the hill. Alone, as I will be, for the rest of this life. Unending, unchanging. If only this curse could be broken.

What I see in the journal jolts me to a standstill. It's me sitting in Granny's diner. Why would she draw me? Sighing I return home and place the journal on my bedside table. I will confront her tomorrow. With that I close my eyes remembering the good days. Days with love and no heartache.


End file.
